dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Carmine Falcone
'Carmine "The Roman" Falcone '''is a powerful mafia mob boss and the leader of the Gotham City Organised Crime Family. History Carmine Falcone was one of the truly great crimelords of Gotham, back when it was a mafia-ran town. Nicknamed The Roman for his unflinching ruthlessness and expansionism, his mafia network was often called "The Roman Empire." Falcone once virtually controlled the entire city, with the Mayor, the City council, and the Police Commissioner (Gillian B. Loeb) under his influence. Falcone was completely untouchable by the law, but not by the Batman. When Batman made his first several appearances in Gotham, Falcone was his first real target. At a dinner party hosted at the Falcone mansion, attended by Gotham's wealthiest and most corrupt residents, Batman makes his first announcement. He incapacitates the guards, breaks in, and informs Gotham's corrupt that they will be brought to justice. Despite Commissioner Loeb's promises that he will be stopped, Batman's attacks grow more brazen. At one point, he even invades the Roman's personal bedroom, assaults him, strips him to his underwear, and leaves him hogtied to his bed, then dumps his car into the river. Humiliated, Falcone orders Batman killed. But Batman is too elusive, and to the disbelief of the Roman Empire, nobody is able to even touch him, along with Catwoman. During an attack on the mafia head, Catwoman scratches three scars onto Falcone's right side of his face. Involvement *Although he does not make a physical appearance (not counting headlines) in the game he is mentioned various times but his Mob makes various appearances. *He and his Mob hates Penguin, so to keep Batman distracted with a gang war Joker gives the mob a shipment of apokoliptian weapons and some of his new joker toxin to put Penguin in his place, however the Police get in the way and confiscates everything, the new tech villain fends off the police (and huntress) with the help of Catwoman. However later on, Bane's gang invades Falcone's Territory and starts selling venom there, so Falcone pays Killer Croc to take him down with the help of the new tech villain. *He is mentioned by Vito in the seduction of the innocent saying that the mission is from Falcone himself. *He appears in the headline Venom Vandalized/Drug War won when Penguin is talking about the Falcones. *Two of his mobsters give side missions during the Demon inside story arch, those being: Prototype Weapons and Science of Crime. *In the corrupted alternate timeline of Gotham he is mentioned when a WayneCorp officer apologizes for interrupting Bruce Wayne's meeting with Falcone, the corrupt citizens also have the same model as his mobsters and threaten the player about bringing their posse to beat them up. *He is mentioned on the GCPD Blimp. *Cape Carmine is named after him *The Question mentions his mob when giving the reward for the Gotham University Collection. Trivia * Gallery File:Carmine Falcone.png See Also * External Links * ''Wikipedia Category:Villains Category:Tech Category:Male Category:Batman Enemies